


Accidental Trade

by rosexfire (featherquillfairy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), D/s, Flogging, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Rope Bondage, Space Pirates, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron), keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, more to be added later - Freeform, tying up, weird alien stuff ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherquillfairy/pseuds/rosexfire
Summary: Lance always dreamed of space pirates and their ability to roam space freely but he gets a bit more then he bargained for when he ends up as a prisoner on a pirate ship. The captain certainly intrigues him. Perhaps this can finally quench his thirst for adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there friends. I haven't posted a fic anywhere in so so long and I can't believe its smut related but here goes. Please enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you to worshipedwaterrock (and the rest of the discord chat) for beta reading this for me!! (Ily)

Lance remembered the first time he learned about pirates. It was one of his earliest memories. He had been barely 4 years old. He was walking through a market with his mother, taking in the sights and smells that was the rarely seen outside world. He remembered being pulled in close to his mother’s breast and feelings of confusion as he turned to see a tall gruff looking man running away from the local law enforcement. He looked extremely tough in the face which was decorated with plenty of scars. His arms were muscular and tattooed with strange symbols Lance had never seen. What really was fascinating to Lance were his clothes. They were unlike Lance had ever seen. A long almost elegant coat but joined by a set of beat up looking pants and shirt peeking from underneath as the man ran.

Lance remembered asking his mother the whole way home who he was. She didn’t answer as she rushed through the streets, Lance in her arms. When they finally arrived home she set Lance down as she worriedly explained to her husband what had transpired on their outing.

The boy continued to pester her into the evening until she finally broke down and offered an explanation as she sat on the end of his bed. He remembered sitting there wide-eyed in his cotton pajamas as his mother spoke of dangerous groups of people that were not tied to a planet but rather freely roamed the galaxy doing as they pleased whenever they pleased. To a child this all seemed like a wonderful fantasy and Lance often managed to convince his siblings to play pirates with him until they all began to become a bit too old for that sort of thing.  


In his adolescence Lance’s true fascination turned to space itself. He found himself stargazing on a nightly basis and came to realize that he longed to be a pilot more than anything else so he could experience the stars for himself. He would find himself doodling what he imagined far off worlds to be like while he was supposed to be taking notes.  


Finally, when he was barely of age he went to join the Garrison so he could make this dream come true at long last. A real space pilot academy. He couldn’t believe it. His eagerness and excitement carried into his training. He had barely been there a year but he was having the time of his life.  
The only issue was how restrictive their regulations were. You flew exactly where they told you too. Lance would get frustrated that he wasn’t going to be able to fly anywhere he pleased. He was anxious for adventure beyond Garrison trade and transportation routes  
~~~~~  


Lance awoke to a loud booming noise and the sensation of his bed being shook. He sat up blinking and looking around. Nothing in his room seemed out of place, and nothing in it could have caused a sound like that either way. It definitely wasn’t anything close. Figuring it wasn’t anything important, Lance reached his arms up to stretch before moving to lie back down again. He was jolted from his drowsiness by the sudden and ear piercing blare of the dormitory alarms.  


Flailing, he kicked his sheets off and ran over to the door, grabbed his key card, and slid into the mass in the hallway that was his fellow cadets. They all were aiming for the exit and Lance simply let himself be pulled along with the crowd. He figured It was probably just a drill, or a minor accident at most. He’d be back in his bed again within the next half hour and he couldn’t wait.  
His dream was crushed the minute he found himself outside. There was chaos throughout campus. There was a large amount of smoke coming from both the central command building and one of the administration buildings students pouring out of every dorm. He could barely hear the announcements telling everyone to remain calm though the chatter and sirens that pounded in his ears. Another booming sound shook the campus as an academic building found itself with a hole in its side. A large amount of people could be heard screaming.  


Lance didn’t mind people but no one is accustomed to being squished and deafened. He gently pushed his way to the edge of the growing crowd so he could finally breathe his own air. He surveyed the entirety of the campus only to notice something odd.  


There had been no attack on the big science center on the far side. Undoubtedly it housed cutting edge technology and it would be a real shame if it were damaged. And then it hit him.  
Without even thinking Lance began to bolt down the path that led towards the science center. He practically crashed into the doors as he swiped to get in.  


Lance noticed that the receptionist had abandoned their post as he dashed up the stairs and turned down the hall toward the the most important labs in the building. Most of the professors had long since stopped for the night but sure enough at the end of the row there was a small trace of light coming from one of the doors.  


Moving along the cool white tiles on the floor, he crept up to it and peered ever so carefully through the glass panel on the door. He could just make out shapes joined by whispering on the inside by one of the cases.  


Anger at how anyone could date to steal from the garrison was burning inside of him. He had to do something. He glanced around and noticed the only thing in the vicinity was the fire extinguisher. It would have to do.  


He heaved it down off of its perch and moved back towards the door. Gently lacing his fingers around the doorknob he took a deep breath. With a giant rush of adrenaline he flung it open and began charging at whomever was inside. And before he knew it he had already been knocked to the ground.  


“Ouch” he whined rubbing the back of his head which suddenly felt like it was being stabbed in several places after being whacked and hitting the ground as he fell.  


Someone was now looming over Lance. He couldn't quite make out their face but he could see the outline of fluffy dark hair and a long coat surrounding a rather slim but for figure.  


“I admire your spirit, cadet” the man said unsuccessfully suppressing a chuckle.  


Lance was blinking excessively and his head still throbbing. “Y-You won't get away with this!” Of course Lance didn’t actually know what “this” was but internally he was saving the entire galaxy or something along those lines.  


“Oh yes I'm sure I won’t.” the man standing above him chided snapping him out of his heroic fantasy. Lance snarled as he could just barely make out a malicious grin in the dim light of the room.  


Lance was started when a different voice behind him spoke softly. “Would you like us to knock him out, Captain? We can't have him alerting command”. Lance tried to inch away only to be stopped by the leg of who he presumed to be another thief who reached down and firmly gripped his shoulders to hold him down.  


“Yes but let's take him with the others from this building. I want to milk this damn place for every cent I can get.” the man exhaled heavily shaking his head.  


“Sure thing, Captain” was the last thing Lance heard before he felt something pressed against his mouth and nose and his eyes slowly began to flutter shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments everyone! 
> 
> Special thanks to demiquaver for proofreading this for me!! (and of course to the rest of that whole chat for the idea bouncing and encouragement)

Lance awoke to a cold metal floor, an aching body, and lighting even dimmer than the lab. He started to panic and, as he became aware of his breathing, realized he was gagged. He twisted his hands only to find them met with cold metal cuffs that clicked against the floor as he rested them down again. He was sure he could hear similar soft clinking noises coming from around him. His heart sunk realizing that he wasn’t the only one here. Wherever here was.  


Groaning, Lance managed to heave himself into a seated position. He had to squint to see much of anything but eventually his eyes began to slowly adjust. A few human-sized shapes could be made out not too far from him. The far side of the room had a door with a small window on it but the door was clearly sealed and the window completely blocked off. Glancing around more he noticed what little light there was was coming from small squares of reinforced glass that were set into the wall so high they almost touched the ceiling. Squinting he could just make out what lay outside them. What he noticed made his face begin to feel warm and his eyes begin to feel heavy.  


This wasn’t how he was supposed to get into space. God he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. What the hell did he think would happen? He could just kick himself but he realized that kicking anything would prove quite impossible in his current bound state. Feeling defeated, he huffed as loud as he could manage under the gag and leaned up against the wall behind him.  
When he found himself waking up again he was being shaken awake. He let out a sleepy and confused groan as a strong pair of hands hoisted him to his feet. As his eyes adjusted it took him a moment to realize the room was now bright enough to see.  


The large metal door had been opened and Lance was being led towards it. The hands holding him were firm but could hardly be described as rough as they pushed him along. He noticed he was not the only one being led out. He recognized the secretary from the science center in front of him and he knew he'd seen a few of the other cadets around campus before.  
The hallway outside the room where they had been held seemed endless. It was lined with metal doors and long thin ceiling lights. The doors all had numbers and some were labeled things such as “engine parts” and “fuel cells”. The lighting gave it a hazy feeling and the darkly colored metal was heavily intimidating. Lance knew from training that this must be one of the lowest levels of the ship and became certain of this as he allowed himself to be led to a lift at the end of the hall.  


He was packed in with the receptionist and a girl he was sure had been in his geology class the previous semester. The receptionist had a tear stained face and large pink bags under her eyes. She was visibly shaking and Lance wished there was some way he could reassure her but he wasn't exactly sure there was anything to be reassured about. His fellow cadet had dark circles but seemed to have maintained a bit more composure while in the storage unit.  


The man who had been holding him now stood in front of him and Lance finally got a decent view of him. He was a very large and muscular man with skin of a deep tan color. His dark brown hair was tied with an orange band. With his rounded nose and gentle eyes Lance couldn't help but think that his face was softer than one would expect a pirate’s to be. It wasn't particularly reassuring but it was better than nothing.  


There was complete silence, save for the mechanical whirring, as the lift slowly moved upwards. Lance gulped. Even if he tried to fight, there's no telling what or who would be there when the elevator stopped.  


When it finally did, Lance felt his heart leap out of his chest and plummet all the way back down to the storage floor. He was aware that as a Garrison member he should have felt tougher but in the moment he couldn't help but feel the dread and fear digging away at his stomach and pouring down him in large beads of sweat.  
It was apparent that they had been brought to the bridge. At the top of the small set of stairs that led to the elevator, Lance could see that there were control panels strategically placed across the floor and that the room was lined with reinforced glass windows that looked out onto the vast expanses of space. Lance immediately noticed his planet gazing up at him from below as he stepped out of the elevator. His longing was interrupted by the presence that gazed down upon him.  


At the top of the stairs stood a man. He was a bit shorter than Lance, but what he lacked in height he more than made up for in stature. He stood firmly, his arms crossed and fingers tapping his elbow which was covered by the sleeve of his long red coat. His large eyes were a deep indigo and Lance felt them searching through his soul as he and his fellow prisoners were led towards him. The black hair that fell loosely around his face had been allowed to grow out just a bit too much in the back. Despite his state of fear and utter confusion, Lance found himself unable to look away.  


“Just bring them up here with the others” he said calmly, gesturing to the side and effectively snapping Lance out of his blank stare.  


As they reached the top of the stairs Lance was knelt in a line with other vaguely familiar Garrison members. There were about ten, a few of them looked terrified out of their minds and were shaking or crying quietly while the majority just looked like they had surrendered to their fate. Lance found himself at the end of the line but somewhere in the middle of these two emotional responses. He really didn’t want to die, that was not an option, but he also felt there wasn’t really anything much he could do at the moment but wait.  


Lance had to admit that the bridge really was elegant. It clearly had been customized to the crew’s liking based on it’s modified configuration and unique labeling. He admired that. No. He loved that. The idea of flying by your own design. The Garrison could never really give him that, but it could give him stability. He wasn’t sure if that was good enough anymore. Unless you were the absolute top of your class you weren’t going anywhere near exploration. He had to be honest with himself, his future was really beginning to seem boring.

“Attention Garrison, Chumps” The man in red was standing in front of them now with the main communications screen recording.  


“It’s come to my attention you may have lost a few things” He gestured to the prisoners behind him with an eyebrow raised, “I think I could be persuaded to return them to you. For a certain amount of… compensation. You have 48 hours from the time you receive this. I’ll be waiting.”  


When the screen stopped recording he turned to face the people behind him. He scanned the row of them. He finally spoke to them directly “I feel I should formally apologize for your current state. It’s nothing personal, sometimes the Garrison just happens to need a little persuasion in order to pay its debts. But don’t worry they’ll come through.”  


For what it was worth his comment did seem to break some of the tension among those on the floor, Lance included.  


“Now I’ll just need your names and positions so I can urge the Garrison to hurry its decision and get you all on your way. Down the row then.”  


He bent over and gently moved the gag of the woman at the beginning. He quickly typed something as she said something to him very quietly between her sniffles. Inciting fear no longer seemed to be the goal. His tone was almost sympathetic as he thanked her and had one of the crew escort her back down.  


As his turn approached, Lance considered his options. This could all be over within a few hours. He could just tell the captain his name and return to his dorm. He could return to the Garrison and never have another opportunity for an adventure ever again. Curiosity was getting the better of him. What was this guy's deal anyway? What was the universe really like? He couldn’t just let this opportunity slip through his fingers. 

Finally the captain was at the end of the line. Lance moved his mouth back and forth and smacked his lips after his gag was finally removed. The captain's fingers were shockingly smooth and gentle as they brushed Lance’s face.  


With a small grin of amusement he asked “Alright, cadet, what’s your name?”  


“McClain**. Lance McClain. But uh”  


“Yes?” he looked up from his data pad in surprise.  


Lance gulped. Maybe this wouldn't even work. But it couldn’t hurt to try. He gave a small smile.  


“Do you think you could you maybe… uh... not send me back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm aware Lance has no confirmed last name and when/if it is revealed I'll be sure to fix it here if need be! 
> 
> Hope to update a bit faster this time but I'm really going to try to post at least once a week.  
> See you soon :3

**Author's Note:**

> First bit is a little short but I'm planning on the next few chapters to hopefully be longer and have less set up. Thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
